


I Got You Babe!

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: I Got You Babe!, Jib-Jab Cartoon, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one explanation, Sunshine must have slipped some acid into their coffee and they jumped into a time-machine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe!

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

Another Jib-Jab Cartoon...

There’s only one explanation, Sunshine must have slipped some acid into their coffee and they jumped into a time-machine…

Enjoy Kids...

http://www.jibjab.com/view/LDtDR8jGSDOrJE9g8LXXmw?utm_campaign=URL+Copy&utm_content=i_got_you_babe&utm_medium=Share&utm_source=JibJab&cmpid=jj_url


End file.
